


Down the Rabbit Hole

by AVPDSylvesterDodd (ConvenienceStoreMusical)



Series: A Month of Scorpion Drabbles [19]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Dissociation, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenienceStoreMusical/pseuds/AVPDSylvesterDodd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing more important than your work. Absolutely nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down the Rabbit Hole

Mark and Walter had been up for their fourth day in a row now. Walter felt dizzy... was he even himself anymore? Still Walter? He looked to Mark. Mark worked on the opposite end of the room, talking to no one in particular as he poured back over their notes. It fell deaf on Walter's ears, drowned out by a constant low ringing. 

Stumped for a moment, Walter ran his tongue across his chapped lips. When was the last time he drank? Did he care..? No. Nothing else mattered. They were so close. He could feel it in his bones.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright I know I get a little smug and preachy with dropping knowledge on all of you, but I mean this talk as sincerely as possible. I'm speaking words of experience here.
> 
> Dissociation is a state of mind where reality kind of 'warps' for whoever is going through it. This can be just feeling like you don't belong in your body, hallucinations, inability to monitor time or space, or numerous other things. It is different for everyone. Anyone can experience dissociation: some people have chronic episodes or undergo it under strenuous circumstances. Some people have it their entire lives. **Dissociation is not wholly a negative experience either.**
> 
> If someone you know is having a negative dissociative episode, usually the best thing you can do is reassure them that they're real and everything is fine. Another way to help is to engage them in "grounding" or reconnecting with reality. This is done by engaging senses- hold their hand, have them listen to their favourite music, get them to play a casual video game, etc.
> 
> You can read up on more of it [here](http://www.mentalhealthamerica.net/conditions/dissociation-and-dissociative-disorders), [here](http://www.isst-d.org/?contentID=76), and [here](https://taikonenfea.wordpress.com/2013/09/10/dissociation-what-is-it-how-to-help/).


End file.
